


The Last Wish

by AkiOnTheMoon



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiOnTheMoon/pseuds/AkiOnTheMoon
Summary: We had breakfast together and then with a kiss and a short 'Love you' he left. He was going to work... was what I thought. But I was wrong.
Relationships: Koichi (MEJIBRAY)/Tsuzuku | Genki, Ryoga (BORN)/Tsuzuku | Genki
Kudos: 2





	The Last Wish

He kissed me for the last time but I haven't felt anything. His touches, the ones I prayed for at one time, were no longer enjoyable. The sentence 'I love you' wasn't needed anymore. I didn't want to hear it.

_It all changed on that cold day at the end of the winter._

We had breakfast together and then with a kiss and a short 'Love you' he left. He was going to work... was what I thought. But I was wrong. At that time I used to believe every word he said. I trusted him in unconditionally, I supported him in everything he wanted to do, I gave him all of me. But it just wasn't enough.

_I wasn't enough._

It was my day off and we ran out of groceries so I decided to go shopping. I didn't know it would change everything. I realized we needed more things so instead of going to that small shop near our flat I took a bus to the market which was near the city centre. It was a long time since I had a whole day off so I decided to take a walk through the park once I got out of the bus.

_It was a mistake._

I finally felt relaxed after a long time, yet it didn't last for long. With a small happy smile, I turned my head, just curiously looking around at unfamiliar faces. And then suddenly, out of all those faces, I recognized one. The one and only. In that second my legs stopped and I stood frozen.

_My heart fell to my feet, breaking into million tiny pieces._

I wished it was just a dream, I wished I could close my eyes and when I'd open them again, I will find out it was just my imagination. I wished a lot of things at that moment but every one of them was useless. The reality crushed me even more.

_I wished but my wishes weren't granted._

Here he stood, my boyfriend, the love of my life, hand in hand with his best friend. I've always known they were more than just close, but I hoped some of it ended with me. Tsuzuku promised me they really were only friends now. And I genuinely wanted to believe him. But when he leant down and kissed Ryoga gently and sweetly, the way he used to kiss me and the way he didn't in a long time, even my hopes disappeared in that mere second.

_I didn't get it._

They pulled apart but smiled softly, ever so lovingly. Ryoga moved a little and even from my distance I could see his eyes shine brightly. Were they really that happy when together? From the look in Tsu's face it looked like he didn't need anything else when he had Ryoga. It looked like..

_He didn't need me anymore._

Why did I have the feeling that I was the nuisance here? Like I was the only wall who separated them from being happy? As I was replaying the last few months with Tsuzuku in my head, I realized I should have found out something was wrong with our relationship.

_But I loved him so much._

Those late comings home, short and loveless kisses, not love making, only quickies... Those were all the signs I should have noticed. But why should I suspect him? Loving someone means trusting someone, right? I thought he had a hard time at work. But instead of working he was seeing him. This time I really thought it was true love.

_Yet he cheated on me._

I felt a tear ran down my cheek, and then another and another. Suddenly it felt like it was raining inside of me and there was so much water it even poured from my eyes like a waterfall. There was something in my throat that didn't let me breathe normally. My heart was beating rapidly and I even started trembling.

_How could he hurt me so much?_

Tsuzuku noticed me the moment he raised his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks which affected Ryoga as well. He followed his gaze and found me there, staring at them with a broken soul. The time froze. Slowly, they started walking towards me and with each step I found myself more and more broken.

_Is there even a way to feel more heartbroken?_

As they were nearing, I found the last of my powers and decided to look Tsuzuku in his eyes for the last time. I don't know what I was expecting to find. Guilt, maybe? The love he used to hold for me? There was just a pure pain from hurting me but other than that... There was no sign of regret or anything.

_He wasn't sorry he had hurt me like that._

I started to shake my head, sobbing violently. The truth was hitting me hard. It was over. He couldn't love me anymore and I, even though I loved him so much, couldn't stay with him. Every memory, everything about him, hurt me. I ran away. I could hear him calling after me but I didn't stop.

_It was too late to do anything._

I got back home. I don't know how, but when I realized my surroundings, I started crying even more. With all those memories hitting me I couldn't take much anymore. I felt so empty and cold yet the tears wouldn't stop. I haven't tried to stop them at all.

_After all, I was giving up on a man I loved for so long._

I pulled out my suitcase and packed all my things, not wanting to leave anything behind. I needed to leave. There was a click of door and then I saw Tsuzuku in the doorway with hopeless look. He tried to apologize, he tried to explain but I didn't let him. I said it was okay, that I didn't mean to stand in their future and happiness. He knew it was a lie but he also knew there was no coming back.

_I told him one big lie._

As I was almost leaving - and almost passing out - he asked me to let him kiss me for the last time. He knew he hurt me and he knew it couldn't be undone, but he needed a proper break up. So I let him, because deep inside I still loved him. He brushed my tearstained cheek with his hand and gently pressed our lips together. With that kiss I buried my love for him. I didn't feel anything anymore and slowly, I pushed all my memories of him deep inside in the cage which I locked.

_There was no coming back._

At the time I finally left his apartment, I felt numb. I knew I would cry again the moment I found a place to stay at. But it was over. No more pain. No more lies. Standing out on the street I couldn't believe what happened. It still felt like a dream. But it wasn't.

_I needed to pick my broken heart and take it with me to nowhere._

I started walking somewhere, anywhere. I lost everything in just a few hours. I let it go so easily. Maybe I wasn't meant to be loved. If I was an angel, right now I would fall from the sky and my beautiful white wings would change their color to black, showing just how stained I am. Letting everyone see how betrayed I got.

_This was the end I didn't deserve yet I had no other choice but to accept it._

Once again I started wishing. I wished I would never be born, that I'd never had to go through the pain like this, I wished I could change my fate and be stronger. But I knew those were wishes that were meant to be unheard. So I wished the one thing I knew would be granted.

_If this was what it meant to be alive, I didn't want to wake up anymore._

With a moon upon my head, my story came to an end. Things I believed in ruined me and people I trusted the most abandoned me. I couldn't do this. I closed my eyes and became cold, wishing my last wish.

_With a blow of wind, I disappeared, hoping for you to forget me forever._


End file.
